fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora Magic (Shizumi)
Pandora Magic (パンドラマジック (夜明けの魔法) Pandoramajikku lit. Magic of the Dawn) is a Lost Magic and Caster Magic that is only gained through having a deeper understanding of magic itself. It is known as the Holy Magic (神聖魔法 Shinsei Mahō) for its outstanding power and ability to completely pulverize the unholy. Originally, it was mainly used by priests as a way to exorcise demons from their host bodies, or vanquish them from this world. However, the magic soon faded away as new magic came into society, having few users now. Description As one of the first magics derived from the Source of Magic, Pandora Magic requires the user to be extremely in tune with their pool of magic power, and the essence magic itself. The magic itself can only be gained through having an incredible link with magic. Pandora Magic was a gift to humanity, however it was intercepted by foolish demons, and then corrupted and nearly destroyed. Before it was destroyed, the soul of the former spirit known as Hope, vanquished them, and became bitter about giving a gift to the humans. It instead moved onto homunculus races; the Pandora. Because each person has their own differences, the magic was split into thousands of different branches, and have thus become known as colored auras, each aura giving off a different effect, which is extremely similar to the way Rainbow Fire functions. The thousands of techniques created from the magic were eventually combined into one solid magic that was named Pandora Magic, because the Pandora were the first to actually master it. Because of the many users of such a magic, it was eventually categorized into different colored auras, in order to neatly file the magic into subcategories. The magic is completely reliant on the personality of the user; meaning that no two users of Pandora Magic are the same; and this causes a magician who had faced a user of Pandora Magic before to have no particular advantage against their new opponent. Attempting to learn the magic has been proved to be nearly impossible, and much more difficult with regular humans and Dark Mages. The magic is thought to be extremely close to the Source of Magic, making it an incredibly difficult magic to learn. In fact, the magic is actually considered to be learned by mistake, often bizarrely appearing during an aspiring new mage's process of learning something. However, it usually quickly disappears because of a lack of the correct emotions. It is also worth noting that those who have been through serious tragedies, yet managed to pull through have been able to utilize this magic for a great amount of time. A downside to this magic is that it almost never permanently stays. In many cases, the knowledge of the magic simply disappears, more often than not in the middle of a serious battle. Although it may seem that the magic can simply be invoked once more through once again remembering one's goals, this is far from the truth. Once the magic is invoked, it can never be invoked again; simply because the magic has given up on the user. Spells White Aura (白いオーラ Shiro Ōra): The White Aura is a powerful branch of Pandora Magic, capable of causing utter destruction to the target. When the White Aura is manifested, it twists around the user in a snake-like fashion, pulsing throughout their body. In order to augment the effects of the White Aura, users of this particular aura absorb the light around them, combining the White Aura with the light, causing the magic to manifest faster and faster, growing in pressure. The White Aura is considered to be the holy aura; it's main reason for existence can be traced towards priests who managed to learn it, and used it as their way to purify another being. When the aura has fully attached itself to the user, the user can produce a powerful, blinding light that has been said to "utterly destroy the evil inside of humans". Although, the aura was specifically made to kill demons, and any other being that is considered to be unholy, it has been shown to vanquish a person; causing them to become reduced to ashes, in a fashion similar to Dust to Dust in the popular manga known as Highschool DxD. All in all, the White Aura is a powerful force to be reckoned with. *'White Breaker' (白ブレーカー Shiro Burēkā): The Breaker technique is an advanced form that only the advanced users of Pandora Magic can achieve; each aura has their own respective version of the Breaker technique. The Breaker technique is one that is similar to Drive; it is a power amplification technique that allows the user to augment their own strength tenfold. When initiating White Breaker, the user focuses all of their magic power evenly around their body, and releases it, combining the White Aura and their own raw magic power. By doing so, they can create a golden aura that surrounds their entire body. By doing so, they amplify the amount of power surging throughout their body, as the White Aura acts like a supplement towards their Eternano supply; it starts causing the production of Eternano particles to speed tenfold. With the new amount of power surging within the user, they can now utilize their White Aura to new levels. *'Maximum Ride' (最大乗車 Saidai Jōsha): A simple yet powerful spell; in order to initiate the spell, the user continuously absorbs the light around them, pumping the said element into the White Aura, infusing it with their magic power and light, augmenting it to its utmost limits. By manifesting this new aura, the user can release overwhelming pressure beneath them. Then, the user says, "Three" (三 San). Then, they open their arms at their sides, gathering the newly formed aura at their hands, manifesting it in the form of Light Magic around themselves. They then force the aura beneath their feet to have a sudden surge of energy, combining it with a ray of light, transforming the user into the said element. When traveling on the element, the user then states, "Two" (二 Ni). As soon as the user arrives right in front of their opponent, they state, "One" (一 Ichi), and then release all of the aura into their dominant hand, and punch their opponent square in the stomach, releasing the said aura into their body, and causing their body to be thrown far from the caster because of the force. The aura that is now inside of the opponent will spread throughout their body thoroughly, damaging all of the organs inside of them, and messing with the nervous system. *'Dragon Slippers' (竜のスリッパ Ryū no Surippa): Dragon Slippers is a basic spell; it is focused around the feet and footwork, hence the word 'slipper' in the name of the spell. First, the user alienates the pure White Aura from the impure White Aura, even pumping in more of the White Aura in order to do so. Then, by manipulating the aura, the user can direct it towards their feet, continuously pumping in light and pure White Aura, until her feet are covered by the distinct, pure white aura that the user produced. After their feet are completely concealed by the aura wrapped around them, the user then uses the aura like Eternano, causing them to be able to run with speeds thrice as fast as a advanced user of High Speed. Another effect of the Eternano is aura solidification; meaning, the user can solidify parts of the aura onto their shins and feet in a scale-like pattern, similar to a Dragon's scales, or the scale spell a Dragon Slayer uses. This way, the user can augment their melee combat skills, and protect their shins and feet at the same time. The hardened aura can easily break through steel and metals, making it a very useful spell indeed. Blue Aura (青いオーラ Aoi Ōra): The Blue Aura, like the White Aura, is a incredibly destructive aura if used right. This particular aura was created to compliment users of Water Magic, however, instead of actually complimenting it, it just replicates the effects, but in a deeper sense. The Blue Aura's temperature can be controlled easily; the user can change the water so that it is more challenging for her opponent to fight back against it. Another interesting aspect of the Blue Aura is that the user can adjust its environmental impact; they can change the aura to feel, taste, and smell like salty water, or like fresh water. The Blue Aura can be augmented by absorbing the moisture in the air, and then charging it into the Blue Aura. The Blue Aura, when it makes contact with solid things, goes through a reaction, and instantaneously changes into the element it replicates: water. The water produced from the Blue Aura cannot be easily ingested by Slayer Magic users, as it is charged with a chemical the Pandoras produce in order to use it. If ingested, it can cause internal bleeding, and various other injuries that can be fatal. *'Blue Breaker' (ブルーブレーカー Burūburēkā): The Breaker technique is an advanced form that only the advanced users of Pandora Magic can achieve; each aura has their own respective version of the Breaker technique. The Breaker technique is one that is similar to Drive; it is a power amplification technique that allows the user to augment their own strength tenfold. When initiating Blue Breaker, the user focuses all of their magic power evenly around their body, and releases it, combining the Blue Aura and their own raw magic power. By doing so, they can create a ocean blue aura that surrounds their entire body. By doing so, they amplify the amount of power surging throughout their body, as the Blue Aura acts like a supplement towards their Eternano supply; it starts causing the production of Eternano particles to speed tenfold. With the new amount of power surging within the user, they can now utilize their Blue Aura to new levels. Unlike the other Breaker techniques, the Blue Aura causes its element to biologically embed itself into her, giving Giselle the appearance of a Dragon Slayer activating their Dragon Force. **'Navy Breaker' (海軍ブレーカー Kaigun Burēkā): A more advanced version of Blue Breaker; it allows the user to become more in tune with the Blue Aura, and quickly escalate into the Navy Breaker, a much more powerful version to Blue Breaker. The initiation of Navy Breaker is similar to the activation of Blue Breaker, however, the user continuously pumps all of the moisture into their Blue Aura as it manifests. As soon as the user has pushed their aura to the breaking point, they releases all of it, theoretically killing themself for one millisecond, then, they absorbs all of the magic back, causing a surge in their magic power, forcing Navy Breaker to activate. When Navy Breaker activates, the user is granted enhanced abilities, and as always, a more concentrated amount of Eternano surging throughout their body. *'Divergence' (ダイバージェンス Daibājensu): A simple yet powerful spell; the user first focuses their aura into a weapon, and then continuously pumps in their aura and the moisture from the air. The fighting style that is employed here is known as Breaking Point (限界点 Genkai-ten), a fighting style that Giselle Ackerman uses, and has somehow ended up inside of the magic, as almost all of the spells she employs always pushes her magic to the breaking point. The weapon acts like a conductor for the magic, as it is what will guide the surging magic to its target. When the user has generated enough of the power needed to execute this spell, they hold their weapon at a tilted angle, and charge towards their opponent. As soon as they are one foot away from their opponent, they yell, "I'll diverge you from your soul, Divergence!" (私はあなたの魂、ダイバージェンスからあなたを発散します！Watashi wa anata no tamashī, daibājensu kara anata o hassan shimasu!). As soon as the incantation is said, the user then slashes at their opponent, releasing the liquefied aura at a fast rate, the momentum tearing right through their flesh, giving them terrible wounds to bear. Trivia *This magic was based off the Aura ability in the K Project. *Thanks to Per, the magic actually sounds sensible.